


Never Gonna Let You Get Away

by FeralCreed



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky got kidnapped by Hydra, Dorks in Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Literally all the Avengers and some other friends, M/M, Pietro isn't dead, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve and Bucky are boyfriends, Steve saved him, abuse mention, aou semi-compliant, fuck you AOU, h/c, how do i tag seriously, hydra is fucking awful, torture mention, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreed/pseuds/FeralCreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky was kidnapped by Hydra on a mission, Steve did everything he had to so he could rescue him. Bucky's safe but has to confess an awful betrayal to Steve.</p><p>May be continued. I don't even remember when I wrote this, but here y'all are. Enjoy.</p><p>Title from Three Days Grace's "Painkiller" [idk why or if it even fits *shrug*].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna Let You Get Away

As soon as he heard a sound Bucky was running again, choosing speed over stealth. His bare feet slipped on the wet concrete and he fell to his knees. The metal arm he'd thrown out to break his fall scraped across the floor, throwing sparks and producing a horrible grating noise. Bucky winced and pushed himself to a nearly vertical position, knowing he'd be cornered in a few minutes if he didn't get out of here. Electricity crackled somewhere behind him and a bullet put a hole in the wall behind him; the combined memories were too much and Bucky fled blindly.

 

Whether he could actually see anything or not he doubted, since the dim warehouse was blurring in his vision even before he started running. As things were, his senses were barely operating, as evidenced by his collision. He ran solidly into something tall and heavy that grunted under the impact, and he yelped in horrified panic when the word 'HYDRA' blazed in front of his eyes like letters of fire. Trying to get away from the figure only told him that he had indeed gotten himself cornered. On his left and behind him were the concrete walls and to his right were crates stacked far above his head.

 

Babbled words fell from Bucky's mouth in disjointed phrases. “Please. He said he. I. Please don't. End of the line. Get away. Steve's coming. To save me. Made him promise. Wouldn't lie. Don't wipe me. I won't forget him again. Fucking hafta kill me. Leave me alone. Need my Punk.”

 

The Hydra agent didn't approach him with a weapon. “I... Bucky, it's-”

 

“Don't you fucking call me that! That's _his_ name for me!” Bucky swung wildly at the figure but it easily stepped out of range. “I'm going home. He said he'd come for me and I'm _going home_!”

 

“Bucky, please.”

 

Bucky's rage frothed beyond reason. No filthy Hydra agent had the right to call him by that name. He lunged for the agent, getting his metal fingers securely around the man's neck, and pushed him back until some kind of obstruction stopped their progress. Rather than snapping the agent's neck, Bucky simply squeezed, wanting to watch the panic grow in the agent's eyes as he couldn't breathe. The agent's blue, blue, blue eyes. A gritty, yelping scream of horror rasped from Bucky's throat and he flung himself away from the man. With no attempt at balancing himself, he toppled over backward like a falling tree. The impact was incapable of knocking the breath out of him, but the sobs fighting to claw out of his mouth did the job. Bucky curled in on himself, rocking onto his side, and gasped against the floor. He'd nearly fucking killed Steve.

 

“Bucky,” Steve rasped. He fell forward onto his hands and knees and crawled forward, laying his hands on Bucky as soon as he could reach. The touch moved from the small of his back up to his shoulder and finally to his hair. “Please, please, Bucky, sweetheart. Oh god, just look at me. I need you to look at me. Just tell me they didn't take you away from me again, oh, god, please, I couldn't.” Words gave way to crying when Bucky still didn't respond.

 

Bucky whimpered as Steve ran fingers through his hair. He didn't deserve it. He'd nearly killed Steve. Steve should be walking him out of the base in handcuffs with a gun against his temple, or simply leave his body on the floor and write him off as a casualty of war. “Don't,” he whimpered, jerking away from Steve's touch even though the abrupt separation nearly made him cry out. “I almost-”

 

“Come back,” Steve whined, overwhelming pain and need washing over Bucky with each word. “You said you would never abandon me.”

 

Bucky still couldn't look at him. “I almost killed you. You gotta get away from me.” He could hear the fabric of Steve's uniform drag against skin and concrete and realized Steve was obeying him, leaving him to his fate. Steve had never explained the overwhelming horror and heartbreak of _'Who the hell is Bucky?'_ but in that moment Bucky knew more than could ever be explained with words. He bit down hard on his flesh knuckles and cried into his bleeding skin.

 

“Get on your goddamn feet.” Steve's words were harsh and no-nonsense. An order to be obeyed without question, and Bucky obeyed. His hands wouldn't stop shaking as they hung at his sides and he refused to lift his gaze from his bare feet. There were bloody footprints on the floor, he realized, and a fresh pang of terror ripped through his body as he thought of the blood being Steve's. “Look at me. Right now!”

 

Bucky's chin twitched upward but he shook his head, crossing his arms across his stomach and digging his chin into his chest. He wouldn't, couldn't, see how he'd hurt Steve. The order was repeated again, this time with cold fingers against his skin, and Bucky lifted his chin so it was level with the floor, keeping his eyes downcast. Maybe changing his posture was enough. Steve could leave him to shiver in the coldness and the darkness until Hydra found him and twisted him back into a monster. Nothing else was a punishment severe enough for Bucky's crime.

 

Steve kissed him. Long, and soft, and full of horrible longing, and Bucky couldn't take it. He broke again, grabbing Steve by the shoulders and responding with every line of his body. The flow of tears wouldn't be stopped but he kissed Steve back all the same, needing to feel their lips together and their bodies' warmth mingling. Steve carefully walked him backward until his back was against a wall, and Bucky shuddered as he sighed Steve's name, hands dropping to rest on Steve's waist. Steve laid his arms against the wall, boxing in Bucky's head, and kissed him again before breaking their lips apart. His breath puffed against Bucky's lips and cheek with each word. “I will always protect you. I will always rescue you. I will always keep you safe. Please, Bucky, please, just say you'll come back to the Tower with me. Losing you again, I-”

 

“Stop,” Bucky murmured, and Steve obeyed. He pressed their foreheads together, brushing both hands through Steve's hair. “None of this. I deserve none of this. But you make me feel like I do. And, Steve, I – I like it. You're the first person to make me feel like a human in seventy years. God, I love you so much.” He pressed a kiss to Steve's temple, to his jaw, to his lips. “Of course I'll come back with you. Why do you think I was running? Trying to find you, you little Punk. Didn't mean to hurt you, and I can't promise I won't again, cause I'll be having nightmares for months about this. But if you could take me as I am, I would go anywhere with you.”

 

Steve let out the breath he'd been holding, the warm air brushing Bucky's neck and cheek. He simply replied, “I love you.” Nothing else needed to be said. Wrapping Bucky in a hug, he let his lips rest against the side of Bucky's head for long moments. “Ready to go?”

 

Bucky whimpered a soft, rushed, “Get me out of here, god,  _please_ .”

 

Steve choked back a sob and nodded. “C'mon.” He made Bucky stay behind him as they moved through the base. The device on his wrist displayed a blueprint of the building, faint white arrows moving along the lines to show them where to go. Bucky clung to the back of his uniform like breaking physical contact would render him incapable of living. “We landed the Quinjet a mile west. Once we get outside we'll be able to run for it. Not much longer, I promise.”

 

'Not much longer' turned into four hand-to-hand fights and an agent with a machine gun. By the end of it, Steve was bleeding from a wound in his side and Bucky was making panicked whining noises. Steve refused to stop long enough to bind his wound, insisting that they push through whatever remaining defenses there were before getting to the Quinjet. “I'm not stopping until I get you out, Bucky. Can't. You've gotta get safe first.”

 

Bucky shadowed Steve until they got out of the base and were standing aboveground. He'd taken the pistol handed to him and had watched Steve's back with a ferocity that was unusual even for him. Once they were free of the constricting walls, Bucky handed the pistol back. Steve took it without question, simply indicating the direction of the Quinjet. They set off at a fast jog, Bucky staying between Steve and the base the whole time. It took just over five minutes for them to reach the area, and Steve clicked a button on his wrist twice.

 

Steve headed directly inside the Quinjet, walking up the center of the ramp, but Bucky hesitated. His sharp senses made out movement in the bushes and he lunged for Steve, shoving him against the wall of the Quinjet. A voice from the clearing yelled at them to stand down and to come out with their hands up. Bucky's ragged whimper mutated into a growl, and he pushed Steve further out of the line of fire. “They're not getting you, Steve, I swear. I'm gonna keep you safe.”

 

“Bucky, no.” Steve's fingers barely got a grip on his arm but it was enough to freeze Bucky in his tracks. “It might not be Hydra. Tony brought in some of his people to work with us. Let's see who it is.”

 

“Steve, I can't lose you.” Panic was growing rapidly in Bucky's eyes, and the whimper he wouldn't let past his teeth quivered in his throat.

 

“I'll stay right here,” Steve promised. “Right here and yell out at them. Okay?” The voice outside repeated the order. Bucky nodded, nearly imperceptibly, his raw bottom lip caught between his teeth again. Steve slipped his hand into Bucky's as he raised his voice. “Who's out there?”

 

“Colonel James Rhodes, American military. This is your last warning.”

 

“This is Captain Steve Rogers. I have Sergeant Barnes with me. Please, hold your fire. Don't shoot.”

 

“Cap, that you?” asked a different voice.

 

“Yes, Stark.”

 

“Rhodey, chill your guns. They're friendlies.” Tony landed in front of the Quinjet and his faceplate opened. “Said you got him, Cap?”

 

“Yeah, he's right here. He's okay.” The relief in Steve's voice was tangible and Bucky felt something tugging at his heart. He gently squeezed Steve's hand and leaned his shoulder against Steve's back. “Bucky, are you okay with going out there?”

 

Bucky nodded. He stepped out in front of Steve, gently pushing the blond soldier behind him as they moved to stand at the top of the ramp. Stark's armour was eye-catching, and he recognized Tony's face instantly, but it took him a moment to decided that Rhodey wasn't a threat. A murmured question ins his ear reminded him that Steve was still behind him and Bucky relaxed ever so slightly as he leaned back enough to have solid contact with him. The distrust in his eyes was palpable until Tony sent Rhodes to continue dealing with the Hydra base.

 

“Thanks, Tony,” Steve called. “Is he coming back with us?”

 

“He'll meet us at the Tower. You guys good?”

 

“I got a wound I gotta take care of but otherwise we're fine.”

 

Bucky inhaled sharply and turned to face Steve, his body angled toward Steve's left side. “I forgot,” he murmured, his fingertips hovering just above the injury. “You should have said something. Come on, I gotta patch you up.”

 

“We'll be fine, Stark,” Steve called. Tony's faceplate snapped back down and he took off. “I think the med kits are right behind the pilot seats. Mind if I sit down?”

 

“Yeah, you gotta.” Bucky carefully steered Steve toward the closest seat. “Steve, you have to tell us when you're hurt. What if it was serious?”

 

Steve caught Bucky's hands in his. “Bucky. I'm okay. Couple days and it'll be gone. Okay?”

 

Bucky huffed out a sigh and briefly closed his eyes, rubbing his thumbs over Steve's palms. “Okay. I'm good.” He was rewarded by a bright, loving smile that lingered in his mind as he went for the med kit. When he brought it back, he set it on the seat next to Steve and rummaged through, taking out what he needed. Steve needed a little help getting his uniform top off but once that obstacle was past they managed fine. The duffle bag sitting near the co-pilot's chair held a change of clothing for both of them.

 

At the sight of the hoodie folded on top of the rest of the clothes, Bucky suddenly realized he was freezing. He yanked a long-sleeved shirt out of the bag almost violently and fumbled to pull it down over his chest and stomach. The reason for his numb, shaking hands hit him and he almost laughed at his own stupidity. Nearly strangling Steve, nearly freezing to death – he was having a great day. Steve was asking him something, but Bucky could only focus on getting as many layers of clothing against his body as he could. Fortunately someone had thought to include socks and gloves, and he tugged them on.

 

Bucky hesitated with his hand resting on a box marked 'Heating Blankets'. “Steve, can I?”

 

“Yeah, of course.” Steve seemed to be shivering a little himself. “Bring a couple.”

 

Bucky dragged the entire bin over to Steve, settling several blankets over the blond's shoulders. His hands were still shaking as he did so, and licking his lips made them feel even colder. Steve dug through the box, activating the heating tab on all the blankets, and pulled them all out to make a sort of nest on the floor. The wave of his hand was all the invitation Bucky needed to pull the heated fabric around him. He sat close against Steve, head resting on his knees, and waited for the shivering to subside. Memories from the last day prodded at him, telling him to whimper or scream, but he kept firmly quiet. Steve didn't need to hear that.

 

“Buck?” The hands against his hair were calloused but gentle, and the voice even softer. “You getting warmer now?” He nodded without replying and Steve continued. “Scared the hell out of me, the way you were shivering. I couldn't stand thinking that you weren't gonna be okay, right when I'd gotten you back. Wanted to hug you but I figured the blankets would do a better job of getting you warm.”

 

At this point the whimper begging for release got what it wanted. Bucky pressed himself closer against Steve's legs, turning his head to bury his face into the blond's knees. He could hear Steve asking if he was hurt but he could only shake his head. “That's what they said,” he finally managed to say. “That you wanted me but not until Hydra did a better job of recalibrating me. Into, into a, I can't even remember. I couldn't even hear what they said after that, there was just screaming in my brain and I couldn't hear them. I was just... I just...” Words failed him and he started crying again, the sobs wracking his body as much as the shivering.

 

A dying-moan sound came from Steve and he slid out of his seat. The change prompted Bucky pulled away enough to wipe roughly at his eyes with his sleeve but Steve tugged him right back. Even if Bucky had pushed against Steve's embrace instead of sinking into it, Steve wouldn't have let go. “I promised you till the end of the line. Promised to protect you and love you any way you wanted to be. Bucky, no matter what happens, that will never change. I could never turn you over to anyone, for any reason.”

 

Bucky broke roughly into the blond's words. “Steve, I love you. Laying in there, thinking I was finally gonna die, that's all I could think. That I'd never said it out loud in the open, the way you always said it to me. I never said those three words and I had to. It's what pushed me to get out instead of just letting them kill me. I had to tell you I loved you.”

 

Steve gathered Bucky up into his arms and sobbed into Bucky's shoulder. He tried to speak half a dozen times before he could finally force the words out between tears. “I love you. So much, and I could never stop. They never should have gotten to you. Every second since you disappeared, I was out of my mind. Panicking over what they could do to you. Finding you safe was the best thing I've ever felt. Knowing I could get you out again, keep you safe, take your somewhere nobody could touch you if you didn't want it, I almost couldn't see straight with being happy. Could you trust me?”

 

Bucky kissed his lips, sliding his hand over Steve's shoulder. “How could I not? You came for me. Kept your promise. And I love you so much. Wherever you want to go, I will follow you. Till the end of the line.”

 

“Are you okay with going back to the Tower?”

 

“Yeah. We can stay there for a while if you want.”

 

“I don't care,” Steve answered immediately. “As long as you're safe and happy, I don't care. You are what matters, James Buchanan Barnes. My sweetheart.”

 

“Hold me,” Bucky requested. Steve obeyed gladly, laying casual kisses on his hair or brushing fingers down his arm. Now that he had Bucky back, he didn't want to take his hands off him in case it all turned out to be a fantasy. They snuggled together, fitting perfectly in the nest of warm blankets. Every time Bucky shifted in his arms, Steve felt a new surge of protection and love and wanted to hold on just a little bit tighter. Not even half an hour later, Bucky started snoring, and Steve gave a quiet chuckle of delight. Bucky trusting him enough to fall asleep so quickly felt like a miracle, the little everyday kind like opening his eyes to sunlight in brown hair or hearing Bucky humming along to a song or smelling a chocolatey something cooking.

 

Bucky started twitching about an hour later. Steve woke him hurriedly, being as gentle as he could but focusing on getting Bucky back to reality more than anything else. “It's okay,” he said reassuringly, brushing his hand across Bucky's hair. “You're safe. We rescued you and we're on the Quinjet. Hydra can't get you.”

 

Bucky went rigid and sat up. “Steve,” he muttered. “Steve, I... Oh fuck.”

 

Steve had been brought to full consciousness by Bucky's movement but now he was even more fully awake. “What's wrong? Are you okay? Tell me you're not hurt.”

 

“I'm fine,” Bucky told him dismissively. “Steve, listen. Hydra got me to tell them almost everything I knew about the Tower. They know enough to try breaking in. We have to take you to some kind of safehouse. I have to keep you safe. Every detail Tony told me, everything about JARVIS and the codes, all of it. I fucking betrayed you.” The haggard look that Steve had worked so hard to smooth away was back, and Bucky closed his eyes as he thudded his head against the wall behind them.

 

A wounded look flashed across Steve's face but he did his best to hide it. “How could you?” The words slipped out and he would have given anything to take them back the moment they hung in the air. “No, Bucky, I... I don't mean, I mean I...”

 

“I'm sorry,” Bucky apologized miserably. “They... they threatened my arm and I... Steve, I couldn't even remember telling them until I had a nightmare about it. Somehow I just pushed it all out of my mind and wouldn't think about it before now. I'm sorry.”

 

“They threatened your arm?” Steve repeated slowly, trying to understand. “Why would they want to take it out of commission?” His fingers trailed down the metal bicep to the elbow joint.

 

Bucky jerked his head dismissively, aiming for nonchalance, but Steve saw each way Bucky's body betrayed his horror and nervousness. The clench of his fingers, the sudden tightness of his shirt across his shoulders, the flaring of his nostrils, the way the pupils of his eyes changed. “Not that one. Th-They threatened to cut the other one off, starting at the wrist and moving up. Had a bone saw laying with the teeth against my skin and when the head guy nodded they started cutting. I was trying to keep it together but they started cutting through the bone and I lost it, Steve, I just fucking lost it and I'm sorry.”

 

Steve gave a wounded whimper and drew away from Bucky, a look of insurmountable horror and pain on his face. Bucky reached out for him on instinct but Steve shook his head. “No. No, no, no, they couldn't have. They didn't. Bucky, please, please, tell me you just dreamed it. Tell me they didn't.”

 

“They did,” Bucky said, full of shame, turning his arm to show the ragged wound across the side of his wrist. “They knew how to take me out. I'm sorry, Steve.”

 

A growling noise came from Steve's throat and he shoved the blankets aside to stagger to his feet. Bucky scrambled to his feet as well but stayed where he was, afraid to approach Steve while he was angry. The blond paced the confines of the Quinjet's hold, agony and rage in every movement he made. He whirled toward the hull and punched it as hard as he could, denting it outward by several inches. Bucky flinched and tried to hide inside the blankets, his throat closing up over a whimper. “Steve, please,” he whispered, barely able to manage even that hoarse sound. “Don't be so mad at me. I know I deserve it, but please don't hit me. With everything today, I can't take it.”

 

Steve broke into loud, ugly sobs. He tried to cross the space between him and Bucky but ended up sliding to the floor with his back against the hull. “I could never hit you,” he said, not bothering to wipe the tears away. “Not for anything. I'm not mad at you, Buck, not at all. I'm fucking  _furious_ at Hydra for even daring to suggest a thing like that. Actually doing it, it just goes beyond everything. I couldn't keep you safe the first time, but not being able to get to you before they started torturing you like that... Oh god, god, god, Bucky, I can't. I can't even think what it would be like. I'm so sorry. Please just try to forgive me someday.”

 

Bucky glanced in Steve's direction, not daring to make eye contact. “Can I come over? Please? I just need a, a hug or something. I won't stay if you don't want, won't even touch you if I can't, but, please, Steve. Just a minute, even if it's the last one I ever get.”

 

Steve somehow managed to stumble to his feet and get to Bucky. “I could never keep you out. Never. I love you too much. You have me until the day I die, Buck. You can stay forever. This isn't the end of the line. I'm still yours, and I still love you. Every time you say you don't deserve something, all I can think is that I don't deserve you. You are the light of my life and the person I would give up my existence and very sanity for, if it meant they were happy.”

 

“I could never be happy like that,” Bucky said, tears welling in his eyes. “Not without you. But as long as I get to be with you, every minute feels like a dream. Like there's hope, and redemption, and safety, and I've gotten all of it from each kiss and touch. You saved my mind from Hydra, and my body from myself, but I can never tell you what it was like to have someone I loved so much look past those two parts of me, and find my soul, and tell me that that was worth saving too.”

 

“Can I kiss you?” Steve asked, one hand coming up to hesitantly rest against Bucky's cheek.

 

The dark-haired soldier leaned into the touch. “Any time.” He barely responded to Steve, still overwhelmed by what had happened, but when Steve started to pull away he whimpered and sought Steve's lips with his.

 

“Not right now, darling,” Steve apologized, holding Bucky close. “The team's done cleaning out the base and they're going to be coming back here so we can leave. Okay?”

 

“We have to tell the team,” Bucky murmured. “Tell them what I did.”

 

Steve lowered his voice to match Bucky's. “Yeah. Do you want me to do it?” Bucky nodded into his shoulder, his body shuddering. “It's nothing to be ashamed of. You did the best you could, and I still love you.”

 

“Can we sit down?”

 

In response, Steve guided Bucky down the the nest of blankets on the floor. Bucky laid down and curled into a ball, turning to face Steve rather than the rest of the cargo hold. Steve made sure Bucky was covered in blankets and started playing with his hair, murmuring quiet words of reassurance. When the hatch started to open, Bucky whimpered and curled into Steve, sitting up so he could have Steve's arms around him. The fearful, pathetic look on his face became the center of Steve's world, and he did everything he could to smooth it out. Fortunately the first person to come up the ramp was Natasha, and she motioned for the others to stay back for the time being.

 

“Hey, Bucky,” she said quietly. “Can I come over?” When he nodded in agreement she walked to his side and crouched down so they were eye to eye. “You know Steve's got you, right? It doesn't matter what happened or what you did. Steve and I are here for you.”

 

“Nat, you forgot the most important person,” Clint complained as he joined them. He shot Bucky a double thumbs up. “Ya got me on your side, buddy.”

 

“Thank you.” Bucky's gaze flickered from Natasha to Clint before returning to his hands. “I...” His jaw moved to form words but he ultimately settled on, “That means a lot.”

 

“Can the rest of the team come in?” Nat asked. Bucky nodded, a quick smile flashing across his lips before he snuggled back into Steve's side. Natasha went to confer briefly with the rest of the team, then came back inside and took her place in the pilot's seat.

 

Bucky was amazed at the number of people joining them. Wanda and Maria were talking as they came up the ramp together. Pietro darted up to join them but settled for a less-than-supersonic-speed when he got closer to the Quinjet. Sam touched down in the clearing outside and waited for his wings to fold up before coming inside. Tony left his suit in the corner of the cargo hold and took the co-pilot's chair. Thor almost banged his head stepping inside but remembered to duck just in time. Rhodey left his suit in the corner with Tony's while talking to Scott Lang.

 

“Steve,” Bucky said in a dazed voice, tightening his finger's around Steve's hand. “You brought all these people for one mission?”

 

Steve pressed his lips to the top of Bucky's head. “For you.”

 

“For me...? I- Thank you.” Bucky twisted to give Steve a one-armed hug, wishing he could kiss him but not brave enough to do so in front of so many people. His forehead pressed against Steve's chin. “You need to talk to them now. So they have time to prepare.”

 

Steve sighed and nodded. “Yeah, okay.” He cleared his throat loudly, drawing the attention of several people to himself. The others noticed the cessation of noise and turned to see what was happening. Steve didn't bother to move from his position on the floor and kept his arms wrapped around Bucky. “We need to talk. I was talking with Bucky while you were finishing the job at the base.”

 

“Talking, huh?” Tony quipped, raising an eyebrow.

 

“This is serious,” Bucky told him, fixing him with a glare. “Listen to him.”

 

Tony put both hands up. “Okay, okay. 'Sup, Capsicle?”

 

Steve decided there was no easy way to lead into what he had to say, so he jumped right into it. “Bucky told Hydra what he knew about the Tower. About JARVIS, codes, passwords, security – a lot.”

 

“You betrayed us?” Wanda asked, uncrossing her arms. Red wisps ghosted around her fingertips.

 

“I'm sorry, I swear,” Bucky choked out. He pressed himself closer against Steve as his hands started shaking again.

 

“Steve, you know I'm on yours and Bucky's sides,” Sam said. “But he better have a pretty good reason for doing that. All's fair when you're a POW trying to survive, but giving info to Hydra is serious.”

 

Steve whispered in Bucky's ear and Bucky nodded, flinching away afterward like he didn't want to hear what Steve was going to say. “They threatened to take his arm. His right arm. One of the agents started cutting it off, got all the way to the bone, and he broke. When I found him, he was so afraid he didn't recognize me. He was panicking, begging me not to wipe him. If he told anything to Hydra, it wasn't because he wanted to betray us. It was because he was scared and alone, after I promised him I would keep him safe. Whatever happened in that base is my fault as much as it is Bucky's. I know I can't ask you to forgive him or look past this. But please, if you can't give him a second chance, just let us find a safehouse somewhere. We'll go.”

 

“You let Wanda and I stay after we tried to kill you.” It was Pietro, of all people, who broke the silence. Though he was friendly, he didn't speak often, but now he talked with a purpose. “We signed up for Hydra's experiments, even though we didn't know who they were. Bucky was tortured. Under normal conditions he would never say anything to betray us, much less to Hydra. He's the only one who knows exactly what happened to him in that base, but we all know it wasn't normal. And he's not the only one here on second chances. Scott was in prison, Tony had metal in his chest, Steve was frozen. I don't see why he wouldn't deserve another chance too. Sure, he's tried to kill a couple of you when he has his panic attacks, but Wanda and I tried to murder your entire team.”

 

“He speaks his mind well,” Thor agreed. “It is true indeed that we are a force of warriors who have made mistakes. If it had not been for my own, I would never have met any of you. Far be it for me to deny the sergeant the redemption I believe him to have so eagerly sought in the past.”

 

“I'm with you,” Rhodey said. Scott, Wanda, and Maria agreed.

 

“I've seen people a lot more messed up from a lot less,” Sam mentioned. “Bucky's been doing pretty good, far as I'm concerned. And he's shown us plenty of times that he's on our side and willing to fight for us. He's saved us plenty of blood, and saved our lives too. No reason to kick him out.”

 

“You two let me know if you're gonna need the furniture reinforced on your floor,” Tony called from the cockpit. “I don't want you cracking tables and shit from freaking out all the time. Plus I got a couple ideas that could help get you out of harm's way when Hydra attacks, if you're okay with it. We can talk at the Tower after we start getting a handle on the security.”

 

Bucky could barely believe what he was hearing. “I don't deserve this. I knew Steve would have my back, but... Hearing that people don't want to kick me out when I mess up, it's...” He swallowed and shook his head. “Never been good with words,” he admitted bashfully. A few people chuckled. “That was always Stevie, talking and stuff. But I know good people when I see 'em, and Steve's got a hell of a team behind him with you at his back. Avengers or not, you're good people. I could spend all day thanking you for taking care of Steve, but it wouldn't cover half of what I want to tell you. I guess all I can say is 'thank you', cause that I can never repay you for doing it.”

 

“No way, man,” Sam said with a grin. “We owe you just as much. Steve would have run himself into the ground trying to find you if you hadn't come to him. There's a hell of a lot of love in that man. Don't see it that often, but if anyone deserves it, it's you. But seriously, though. Y'all gonna sit down there on the floor the whole way back? Get up on a seat. My butt's hurting just looking at you.”

 

The team laughed and scattered into the seats. Bucky nudged Steve with his shoulder, his eyes asking the question. Steve smiled as he got up and pulled Bucky to his feet, keeping his hold on Bucky's hands even when they were both standing. They sat down together but soon enough Bucky was sprawled across the bench with his head on Steve's shoulder. Fingers tapped lightly on Bucky's arm and he looked up, curious. His and Steve's lips touched briefly and Bucky let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

 

“Thanks,” he murmured. “You should go to sleep on the way back. I'll keep an eye on you, and you got the team. Please, Steve?” Steve murmured in protest, but he looked undeniably tired. “When we get to the Tower, I'm gonna need to sleep eventually, and you can't wake me up from the nightmares if you're asleep yourself.”

 

Steve groaned but let his head fall back. “Fine,” he agreed. “Wake me up if you want to take a nap, okay?”

 

Bucky nodded, a smile twitching at his lips, and pulled Steve's head down onto his shoulder. “Go to sleep, Punk.”

 

Steve didn't wake up until turbulence nearly knocked the Quinjet on its side. He flailed his arms wildly as he woke up, nearly hitting Bucky in the head. Bucky held him back from falling onto the floor, almost laughing, and nuzzled into the side of Steve's neck. “You all good there, Steve?”

 

“Yeah, I'm good.” Steve yawned and sat up straighter. “How long was I asleep?”

 

Bucky shrugged. “Couple hours. We crossed into the northeastern states a couple minutes ago. Tony said we have about half an hour left until we touch down.”

 

“Woke up just in time, then,” Steve said. “Anything interesting happen while I was asleep?”

 

Bucky shook his head. “Not really. Things have been quiet. Considering that nobody's tried to murder me, it's an improvement over the rest of today.”

 

“When we get back to the Tower, can we go back to bed?” Steve asked. “I don't want to do anything else. Let everyone else figure out things.”

 

“Steve, I'm the reason we're having this problem. I gotta help.”

 

“Bucky. No. I can't. Today, I've had enough, and I want to be alone with you somewhere I know I can keep you safe.”

 

“You've had enough today?” Bucky knew he had a look of absolute disbelief. “Steve, if anyone could say that it would be me.”

 

“And you would never. You would keep fighting until you physically couldn't. That's why I have to take care of you instead. So you've gotta listen to me and agree with me, okay?”

 

“But, Steve...”

 

“I will lock you on our floor if you won't stay there. After this, I will not let you go into danger. Do you know what it felt like to lose you again? It was like hearing ' _Who the hell is Bucky?_ ' all over again. That happening again was horrible, and I would die if I lost you again. Please just let me keep you safe. Couple days off and we can go back to saving the world. Just give me that much, please.”

 

Bucky groaned and slumped against Steve's shoulder. “Damn it, Steve. Okay. Fine. We take a couple days off and then we get back to it. Two days at the most.”

 

Steve clasped his hand against the side of Bucky's head and brushed his lips across the crown of his skull. “Thank you, darling.”

 

Bucky snorted. “I wasn't under the impression I had a choice,” he grumbled, worming the fingers of his right hand in between Steve's.

 

“I just love you so much,” Steve said with a little shake of his head.

 

“Me too,” Bucky reassured him, and he tilted Steve's chin up to capture his lips in a kiss.

 


End file.
